


of Destiny and Fate

by Doublegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: There are people who are destined to meet but not fated to stay. Jinyoung learned that the hard way.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	of Destiny and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this down listening to Hindi tayo pwede by the juans (it's a filipino song btw) and literally just wrote it down as fast as i coukd because damn that song hurts like a bitch but at the same time issa mood sooOooOooOoooooo here ye go uwu

Destined to meet but not fated to stay.

That’s how jinyoung sees it, how he feels it. They met with the purpose of leaving; leaving something that will definitely stay when the very person don’t.

“What are you saying, jinyoung?” Jinyoung could only close his eyes as he hung his head low, willing to keep the tears at bay as he swallowed the lump of guilt and sorrow down his throat.

“You don’t understand, hyung.” He whispered only to flinch at the booming voice of the elder; “ **BULLSHIT! THEN MAKE ME FUCKING UNDERSTAND BECAUSE I REALLY DON’T** … Not unless you tell me what the fuck is wrong. Please tell me, so I know what I can do to stop you from leaving.”

How did they even got in this point? It was a big blur for him, but he knew jaebeom had the right to be angry. He had every right to curse at him for being selfish. He wanted to stay strong, but every second passing by with jaebeom standing in front of him makes him want to take his words back.

“Hyung, please… don’t make this hard for me than it already is.” He hiccupped despite his attempt to keep his voice stable; “please… don’t make it any more harder to let go.”

“Why jinyoung… why are you doing this to me? To us? I thought…” Jaebeom paused, lips quivering by seconds before continuing; “I thought we were happy.”

“We _were.”_ Jinyoung muttered under his breath, watching the tears that were falling to the marbled floor of his hyung's studio. It was fascinating him, distracting him from the pain that their conversation was giving.

“You don’t have to leave. I… I can change. I will change.. jinyoung just please… I can’t do this without you.” Jaebeom pleaded, holding jinyoung's hand as if he intended to never let go— and he does, he never wanted to let go of the younger, never in his dreams would jaebeom dream of letting him go, even in his last breath.

“No hyung. Can’t you hear yourself?! Is this really what you want?! Don’t you pity yourself?!” Jinyoung snapped his head to glare at jaebeom who was already crying as well. He tried his best to keep his glare but failed miserably as the tears kept on coming.

‘ _Really, if anyone here is pathetic, it’s you_.’ He thought to himself as he watch jaebeom cry.

“I don’t care. Call me pathetic, weak, but I need you jinyoung. You’ve been beside me since the beginning, how do you expect me to move forward knowing you’re not with me?”

“Hyung please-“

“Is it because of JYP pd-nim? Is he forcing you to say this? Jinyoung you know we can just ignore him. We’ve been doing that because he doesn’t really give fucks about us. He-“

“ **JAEBEOM-SSI**!” Jinyoung shouted, gripping jaebeom's hands tightly as the elder looked at him in surprise.

“What have he done to you..” Jaebeom whispered in disbelief. Jinyoung was never the person to stand up for someone cruel. He never took sides especially when he have experienced JYP's negligence first-hand.

“He didn’t do anything. He asked me if I want to stay as a singer in a group that might not last for the next few years or be an actor without having to worry about performing a dance or singing routine. And I chose to be an actor. Hyung, I’m tired… I’m tired of worrying about how long 'til the fans forget about us. I don’t want to wait until that happens, so I’m making my move.”

“I don’t believe you.” Jinyoung’s eyes widened, startled by the sudden tone jaebeom was using; “I know you and I know you love aghasaes as much as I do, as much as we all do. I know you love more than anything to sing and to perform. And I also fucking know how much you love the members; Mark-hyung, seunie, the kids.. Jinyoung I know you love them too much to even put yourself first. You’re never the person who puts himself first before other, it’s the opposite. So I don’t believe any single words you said.”

Ah, of course. How can he even lie to this person really? They’ve known each other for years, learned their mood swings, experienced their emotions, shared their deepest thoughts. Lying now wouldn’t have any affect on both of them, not even when jinyoung badly wanted to.

“Tell me Jinyoung.. What did that man told you? I can protect you, I will. You don’t have to be afraid of him.” Jinyoung sobbed as he felt how jaebeom let his hands go to cup his face— holding it in place as he lock gaze with the younger.

“I believe in you when you said that you love GOT7 and aghasaes, Jinyoung. So please believe in me too.” He spoke softly, thumbs caressing each cheeks lightly.

“I do, hyung. I believe in you.”

 _I believe in you, I know you’ll protect me. So let me protect you too, even if that means I have to hurt us both in the process_.

“I love you, I love you so damn much jinyoungie. Don’t you love me?”

“I love you. God knows how much I love you hyung.” Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to reply, letting the words go as if it was as natural as breathing because it is; Loving jaebeom is like breathing, stopping will kill him.

“Then why can’t you choose me jinyoung? If you really believe and love me then why are you having a hard time **_choosing_ _me_** instead?”

“ _ **If you really love me then why are you making me choose in the first place hyung?**_ ”

Jaebeom was speechless, his lips opening and closing before he let a shaky sigh go.

“I don’t want to make you choose jinyoung. Because I thought you'll always choose me anyway. But now… I don’t know if…” He trailed off, letting go of his hold on jinyoung's face to run his fingers on his hair.

“You’re so unfair.” He whispered, sinking down on his knees as he sobbed the words over and over.

Jinyoung couldn’t hold it any longer as he wrapped his arms around the elder. Crying silently as he hears jaebeom’s sobs.

“I love you… I love you, hyung.” He whispered shakily, placing kisses on jaebeom’s head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jinyoung wanted to tell him everything. He wanted to tell him that JYP threatened him to give GOT7 a harsher treatment than they already are facing or worse, disbandment. He wanted to tell jaebeom that if he doesn’t leave, He'll make jaebeom suffer, that he'll kick jaebeom out of the group if he insist to stay and spread false rumors that will affect jaebeom’s career forever. Jinyoung wished he didn’t debut as an actor, if only he knew that JYP would make this a way to force him out of the group. JYP actors are going to be handled by a separate company but still under JYP. Jinyoung knew the moment he fought for his rights to use his real name that JYP will keep an eye on him— albeit he never knew to this extent. Jinyoung wanted to tell him that he is doing this because he wants to protect them, if he needs to be the villain then he will gladly be the villain. As long as he knows they are safe then he is happy.

“please jinyoung.. please stay. I beg you.” Jaebeom sobbed as he clutch into jinyoung's hold.

“I love you, jaebeom-hyung.”

“please..”

“I love you..”

“Jinyoungie..”

“I love you hyung..”

_I’m sorry._

The moment jinyoung didn’t hear any reply from the elder, was the moment he knew he had to leave. If not now, if he doesn’t let go of jaebeom right now, then he'll never have the chance again. he'll be too coward if he stays and hold him for much longer. he'll be to selfish to keep him for his own greed. Jinyoung knew, that the moment jaebeom went silent, was the moment he gave jinyoung the chance to do what he wants— _to_ _leave._

It was painful, to let go of jaebeom slowly is like detaching himself from his life support. Jinyoung prayed that his choice would be a right one because this choice hurts the most. He prayed that jaebeom can be happy once more, that he find someone who will protect him but stay as well. He hoped that his members will live a healthy life, that they will always laugh and smile. Because of all this things, Jinyoung wanted them to be happy. He couldn’t pinpoint on where it hurts, physical, emotionally, mentally. It was as if he was living half of his life inside that room as he walks away. He didn’t give a single fuck if staff saw him bawling his eyes out or how loud his sobs were. He didn’t care about the whispers and glances, all he could think of was how ironic it is that _in order to protect something you love, you have to let go of it._

That’s how jinyoung sees it, how he feels it. They met with the purpose of leaving; leaving something that will definitely stay when the very person don’t.

Because that’s what he and jaebeom are.

_**Destined to meet but not fated to stay.** _


End file.
